


【精猫】火花兰

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	【精猫】火花兰

世上怎会有这样一双眼，如星般耀眼，在黑夜中散发着如月的寒光。

只一眼，就能动人心魄，此后便会让人时时想起，又觉得心痒难耐……

“喂！你到站了，还不下车吗？”

埃法特一下子被人叫回了飘走的意识，冷不丁站起来时忘记了自己还在陆行鸟篷车上，“哐当”一声，他捂着脑袋急匆匆跳下车，然后听着各种窃笑声随着篷车一同远去。

“哎……”

埃法特幽幽叹气，揉揉额头走向附近的旅店准备先找个住下的地方，可他的脑海中还是会时时回想起一个月前的惊艳一幕，如同着了魔一样。

不过是旅行途中再普通不过的一晚，埃法特借宿在那栋豪宅中，作为借宿的酬劳给那家里年迈的老富商讲旅途见闻，一聊就是深夜。

他就住在书房隔壁的客房中，回到屋子里时已经有些疲倦了，他打了个哈欠准备睡觉，可就在这时，精灵那敏锐的听力忽然捕捉到了从隔壁传来的一丝细微的声响。

埃法特一下子警觉起来了，他还记得这家主人才刚刚炫耀过隔壁那间屋子里有些价值不菲的宝贝，所以埃法特果断决定去悄悄确认一下。

门无声的开了个缝隙，埃法特顺着门缝往里看时，果然看到了一个轻巧的人影，踮着脚尖一步步溜到一个玻璃柜前，那里正摆着一枚精致的宝石戒指。

一双晃动的猫耳和长长的尾巴让埃法特愣了一下，只是一晃神的功夫那个小贼就已经撬开了锁，所以埃法特急忙推开门，义正严词地喊住了那个已经得手正要离开的人，也惊扰了宅子里的守卫。

“住手！快点把东西放下！”

但那个猫魅坐在了窗框上，窗户下方是闻声赶来的侍卫，门口则是埃法特和刚刚赶到的管家，在这看似进退两难之际，猫魅忽然转头看向了埃法特，被面罩蒙住的下半张脸虽然看不见，但在月光下的那双竖瞳的眼中毫无温度，宛如是在蔑视着周围的这些要来抓他的人一样。

埃法特愣愣的看着那双明亮的眼睛，窗外的弯月让这只猫看起来更像是一个迷幻的幻影，直到管家推搡着他进屋，埃法特才想起抓贼要紧，他急忙健步上前，眼看着那只猫向窗外仰去，在指尖即将碰到衣摆时甚至还听到了一声几不可闻的低语。

“那就……再见了。”

那个猫魅凭空消失不见了，埃法特只抓到一团空气，宅子里的人吵吵闹闹着要去周围找找，只有埃法特呆呆地站在原地看着抓空的手，心脏剧烈地跳动着，久久不能回神。

那家主人才买了没多久的戒指被偷了，管家叫来警备队时埃法特还是那样失魂落魄，人们以为埃法特受到了惊吓所以让他早点休息，可在回房间的路上，他又不由自主地看向书房和那扇打开的窗，眼前再次浮现出了那个猫魅消失的那一幕，刚刚平复的心跳又再次剧烈的跳动起来，白净的耳朵上飘起一抹红霞。

但，那个猫魅就像是人间蒸发了一样，没人见过他的到来也没人知道他是如何离开，半个月过去了，就连那家主人都心灰意冷准备放弃认栽，埃法特却还在盼望着警备队能抓到那个猫魅，他想要再见他一次，以至于夜不能寐，就连梦里都是那双清冷的眼。

旅人从不应该在一个地方停留的太久，埃法特住进旅店后长长地叹了口气，躺在床上望着天花板，心里总是空落落的。距离那晚过去了一个月，他还是重新启程，试着将那晚当做是黄粱一梦。

可是就在梦该醒来的时候，那双眼睛又再次出现，而且不光是眼睛，没有了面罩的遮挡那张清秀的脸上也是一副淡漠的表情，在这个他只是偶然到访的小城里，那个猫魅隔着一条街与埃法特四目相对时，又将人重新拉进了梦里。

埃法特一眼就认出来了，而令他惊讶的是对方似乎也认出了自己，那个猫魅脖子上挂着的也正是那枚被带走的戒指。他们隔着一条大路，埃法特就那样不由自主地冲过去，他心里知道为的不是帮人找回被窃走的戒指，只是当他被那猫魅用那样冷淡的目光注视着的时候，埃法特又慢慢停下了脚步，最终，站在了花园围栏外，与那个猫魅只剩下几步之遥。

“为什么要偷走那枚戒指？”

不对，明明想要问的问题不是这个，但埃法特没敢直接问出那个更想知道的问题。

“我为什么要告诉你？”

猫魅的声音也是如此清冷，如泉水一般。两个人这样四目相对了好一会儿，直到那个猫魅转身要离开时，埃法特急忙下意识开口问道，“你叫什么名字？”

“你问这个，是为了叫人来抓我还是只是你自己想知道？”

那个猫魅微微把脑袋撇过来看着埃法特，似笑非笑的眼神让他的心跳漏了半拍，张了张嘴不由自主的回答，“只是……我想知道。”

猫魅忽然笑了，弯起的嘴角和眼睛像是在笑话这个有些憨实的旅人一样，却又转回来一字一顿地说，“那要记好了，我叫……”

维科。

埃法特坐在旅店里，一整晚都在念叨着这个名字，他还向人打听过那个猫魅，不过小城里的人们只知道这个猫魅从几年前搬来开始就不怎么与其他人有交流。

不能说是一无所获，至少现在埃法特知道了维科的确是住在这里的，本来准备停留三天就要启程去下一个地方的计划现在被全部打乱，埃法特甚至做好了要长时间留下的打算——他想知道更多关于维科的事。

没想到第二天一早，埃法特又在面包店外看见了维科，他们恰好一个要进去而一个刚出来，埃法特有点紧张地点点头算是打招呼，正要说点什么的时候维科忽然先一步拿了个面包递给他。

“有时间聊聊吗？”

埃法特傻愣愣地拿着面包点点头，或许是那副有点呆的样子实在是滑稽，维科忍不住笑了一声才指了指不远处的咖啡厅。

咖啡的苦涩恰好中和了面包的甜腻，维科很会搭配，埃法特边吃边想，也在偷瞄着维科，等着他主动开口。那枚成了项链挂坠的戒指忽然从衣领中掉了出来，埃法特多看了几眼，视线就不由自主地飘进了半敞的领口。

“你应该很想知道我为什么要拿走这个戒指吧。”维科突然坐起来，捻起戒指拿在指尖把玩着，不经意地瞟向埃法特时又继续说道，“曾经有一个繁盛的家族拥有数不清的财宝，而其中最重要的一个便是那一枚由初代家主亲自打造的戒指，上面的那颗宝石是家主的妻子送给他的，这枚戒指一直代代相传，虽然家族逐渐走向没落但却依旧是一个和睦的家庭，直到有一天，这家人的后代被强盗洗劫，除了被藏起来的幼子逃过一劫，所有人都命丧黄泉，那枚戒指也就此失踪了。那么你觉得，如果这个逃出生天的孩子有机会找回父亲一直细心保存的戒指的话，他究竟会不会想尽一切办法带走这枚戒指呢？”

埃法特沉默了许久后咽下面包郑重其事地说，“但偷东西是不好的。”

维科噗嗤一下笑出来，将戒指塞回衣领中双手托腮看着埃法特打趣道，“诶——这么有原则啊，那你认为我应该赔一些什么呢？”

气氛一时间诡异的有些暧昧，让埃法特不由自主的红了耳朵，撇开视线不敢看着维科的双眼，在思索良久后才小声回答，“我怎么知道……”

维科忍不住大笑起来，笑声让埃法特更加不知所措，像是才意识到自己似乎是正在被人戏弄了一样生起了闷气，直到维科笑够了之后用手轻轻敲敲桌面示意埃法特看过来。

“可惜被我拿走的东西我是一样都不会还回去的。”

“怎么能这样……”

埃法特哭笑不得地看着维科那副狡黠的笑容，后者却非常无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，“我又不会拿你的东西，你在担心什么？”

怎么不会？

这句话埃法特终归没有说出口，就这样默默地注视着维科离开后才叹了口气。

被拿走的一样也不会还吗？想也是啦，被偷走的一颗心如果再给还回来岂不是相当于被发了好人卡，与其收到一个完全没可能的结果还不如暗暗倾慕好一点。

埃法特有些挫败地抓了抓头发，几口吃光了面包和咖啡，正准备离开时又被服务生拦住结账，他哭笑不得地想起维科刚刚临走前那个不着痕迹的坏笑，却也只能认命地掏出钱包结了两杯咖啡的钱。

两个衣着有些不自然的人忽然引起了埃法特的注意，他们一直看着维科离开的方向，并不时地窃窃私语，埃法特急忙转身假装查看架子上的咖啡豆，屏住呼吸动了动耳朵，直到可以模糊地听清那两个人的小声交谈时，心里却咯噔一下。

“那个猫魅就是了。”

“雇主说今晚动手。”

“啪”的一声，埃法特手里的咖啡豆袋子掉在了地上，他一下子就感觉到背后那两个人看了过来，所以强装镇定地捡起来对着走过来的服务生笑道，“不好意思没有抓稳，请再帮我包起这袋咖啡豆吧。”

直到那两个人从埃法特身后走过离开了咖啡厅后他才松了口气，回过神时付钱的手甚至在发抖。他匆匆忙忙地结了账想要尽快找到维科提醒他有危险，满心忧虑地想着这两个人会不会是之前那家富商派来找维科算账的。

如果是这样的话该怎么救人？埃法特也不知道自己是为什么如此坚信维科不会骗自己，既然那枚戒指是维科家里祖传的宝物，那要让他将东西还回去是断然不可能的了。

又或者……只要干掉那两个人就可以了？

埃法特被自己的想法吓了一跳，突然站住脚抬头看着维科的房门犹豫了一下。结果就在这么犹豫的片刻，一个麻袋猛的套在了他脑袋上，埃法特尚未来得及把手伸向门铃时，颈后一阵钝痛让他彻底眼前一黑。

这里大约是一个郊区的废宅吧。

埃法特睁开眼睛时才发现自己被人五花大绑捆在了椅子上，旁边两个鲁加壮汉正在抽着烟卷，其中一人注意到埃法特醒过来了，便走过去粗鲁地拽掉了塞在他嘴里的布团。

“呸呸……你们抓我干什么！”

“干什么？雇主说了，你这个家伙一到他家里就有贼来偷东西，现在还被我们抓到你们两个秘密见面，不是同伙又是什么！抓了你才好把那个飞贼给引来。”

埃法特哭笑不得，心想着缘分到了还能有什么办法，可他也知道最好不要贸然激怒这两个人，只好试探着商量道，“你们就算抓我也没用的，他不会过来救我的。”

“是啊，你们看他自己都有这个觉悟了，还这么大费周章干什么。”

那个透着凉薄的声音在空旷的宅子里响起，埃法特和那两个鲁加一起张望了一会儿才从一扇残破的窗上看到了那个蹲在那里毫不紧张的猫魅，两个鲁加急忙抄起武器对准维科，但那双金瞳只是直直地盯着埃法特的眼睛。

“你最好赶快过来，不然我们就杀了这个人！”

刀刃架在了埃法特的脖子上，可维科完全不为所动，甚至还摊手耸肩有些无奈地说道，“你们难道刚刚没有听他说我不会救他的吗？我来只是来告诉你们，这个人我只是碰巧在偷戒指的时候遇到的，我根本不认识他，所以要杀要剐你们随意。”

维科说着还挥了挥手，视线在两个鲁加身上转了一圈后回到埃法特身上，然后露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“那我就先走了，谢谢你们特意通知我给我通风报信咯。”

他走的还是那么干脆。

埃法特自嘲般地笑了笑，抬头看了看两个呆住的鲁加小声说，“你们看到了，抓我没用的。”

一个鲁加恼火地踹倒了埃法特的椅子，连人一起摔倒在地上时听到了一声闷响。他一脚踩住了埃法特的脑袋将子弹上膛，埃法特一时间叫苦不迭，那个鲁加却骂骂咧咧地说道，“操他妈的……反正死你一个不算多，老子就先打死你再去找那个猫崽子算账！”

难道我就要这么快去见海德林了？

埃法特忽然没有了挣扎的意识，情绪之低落甚至没有了求生的念头，满脑子都是看到维科的最后一眼，那张毫无波澜的脸就跟一个月前的那天夜里一样虚幻。

“啪嗒。”

不知道什么东西滚了过来，打断了就要扣下扳机的鲁加，但下一秒大量烟雾扩散开，一支飞刀刺中了拿枪的手，鲁加惨叫一声，而埃法特尚未反应过来时就感觉到一只微凉的手轻轻捉住了捆在他身上的绳子。

匕首把绳子一下子割断了，借着烟雾埃法特被人连拖带拽的抓走，前后不过数秒的时间，他愣愣地看着拉着自己飞奔的维科，半天才傻愣愣地问道，“你不是走了吗？”

“哪那么多废话！”维科听到了后面追赶的声音急忙刹住脚甩开匕首，把埃法特猛的推向出口，“不要回头，逃到城里就安全了。”

埃法特还没来得及问出“那你呢”，维科就已经掉头跑回去了，他听到了远处的枪声被引导上了二楼，看了看出口又看了看维科消失的方向，一咬牙也跟着枪声赶过去。

怎么可能放维科一个人对付两个人？！埃法特心惊胆战地寻着打斗的方向，握着随手捡的一根铁管防身，直到追到二楼才看到了被两个鲁加逼到已经没有护栏的阳台的维科，而在他身后是已经杂草丛生的荒废庭院。

机会只有一瞬间，埃法特出于本能地在枪响前冲出去推开了差点要掉下院子里的维科，却避免不了他自己被击中腿部，一下子就踩空掉了下去。他在空中看到维科的脸上终于流露出了一丝惊愕与担忧，最后一眼则是看到那个猫魅转头对着鲁加露出了凶狠的眼神。

什么叫祸不单行？什么又叫因祸得福？

埃法特浑身酸痛地醒过来时想到的是第一句，看到了床边那个坐在椅子上打盹的猫魅时想到的又是第二句。

这是一个陌生的房间，但从装潢来看不像医馆而更像是某个人的家里，埃法特慢慢坐起来时一下子牵动了受伤的腿，他忍不住倒吸一口气，却一下子惊动了维科。

“你醒了？”

埃法特点点头，直勾勾地盯着正在替他检查伤口的话维科，直到把人看的有些不自在了那个猫魅才有点不高兴地伸手戳了一下埃法特的额头。

“看什么看，叫你跑你不跑，活该你吃枪子。”

“我担心你嘛……”

埃法特是真的有点心里委屈，他平白无故被卷进来，吃到枪子的差点就是脑袋不是腿了，现在脱离危险后才开始有点后怕，本来就因为受伤而有些苍白的脸上现在更是连嘴唇都白了。

但他惊讶于维科把他带回来救治，他还以为这个猫魅顶多会将他留在医馆里不见人影的。

“算了算了，你还是别盯着我了，有什么想问的还是直说吧。”

维科抱着胳膊靠在墙上看过来，埃法特老老实实地琢磨了一会儿才问道，“那两个人呢？”

“当然是干掉了以防后患。”

维科耸了耸肩膀，埃法特却像是有些纠结地摸摸下巴说，“但是杀人是不好的。”

维科噗嗤一下笑出来，又看在埃法特脸色不好的情况下收敛了一点，干脆走过来将一个包裹搁在了床头柜上。

“总之我家这里很安全，我给你把你搁在旅店的行李都带过来了，就算是连累你的补偿，好好养好伤再走吧。”

门关上了，屋子里只剩下埃法特一个人，他忽然低下头捂住脸，床褥还带着和维科身上一样的皂角味道，此刻好闻得不像话。

没想到就这样一下子住进了维科家里，这可是史诗级的进步，只要接下来自己能抓住机会，是不是就能离抓住这个偷心贼不远了？

埃法特还在兀自兴奋，门突然被再度打开，他急忙装出一副虚弱的样子，尽管耳朵上的热度还没有退去。

“你……有什么事记得按一下你旁边的铃。”维科说完偷笑了一声离开，埃法特一瞬间就窘迫到想找个缝钻进去。

果然还是不能得意忘形。

或许是因为旅行多年早就过惯了漂泊不定的生活，一下子闲下来养伤的日子实在是有些清闲得过分了，但维科每天都会来给埃法特换药，而剩下的时间就是……

“你还去过萨雷安？那边真的很远哦。”

“嗯，不过听说现在萨雷安出了点事，我还有点担心他们。”

维科很认真地听着埃法特讲述关于他旅途中的事，那双漂亮的金瞳一直专注地看着他，让埃法特忍不住耳朵泛红。

他们两个一个说一个听，看得出维科对那些故事很感兴趣，所以埃法特每天总是故意停在关键的位置，惹得这个猫魅好奇心不止。

“就不能多说两句嘛！”

“后面很长的，两句说不完所以还是明天再说吧！”

埃法特抿着嘴忍着笑看着维科不情不愿地从床边站起来，就在他要离开时突然又坐回来，几乎是脸贴脸的距离对埃法特不满地说，“明天一定要说完！”

埃法特差点心跳漏了半拍，僵硬地点点头，直到维科离开了才捂着狂跳的心脏。

那张脸离得太近看实在是太容易有危险了。

只不过第二天就算可以说完前一天的事，也还会有新的故事继续，然后接着停在关键位置，这可能就是逗猫的终极奥义。

“你还有多少个故事是像这样只够说一半的？”

埃法特笑眯眯地看着维科有点抓狂的样子淡定说道，“我已经独自旅行了十多年了，你觉得我还有多少故事？”

维科撇撇嘴，傲慢地扬起下巴轻哼一声说道，“迟早让你都讲完！”

埃法特沉默了，低垂着眼睛没有回答，维科却站起来弯腰挑起埃法特的下巴挑眉补充道，“没说完之前你可别想溜。”

“那我以后都留在这里给你讲故事好了。”

这句话本来是玩笑的，但维科却站起来叉腰得意地笑道，“好啊。”

这下埃法特是真的傻了，他呆呆地看着维科的笑容不知道该接什么，一时间各种思绪窜过大脑，甚至萌生了告白的念头，好在及时把话咽回了肚子里。

不，这一点也不好。如果维科没有还突然低头在他脸颊上亲一口的话也许的确还好，可那个猫魅轻飘飘的亲了他一口就溜了，留下埃法特坐在那里，如五雷轰顶，满脑子只剩下一个大大的问号。

埃法特满腹纠结，不断地提醒自己那个猫魅只是听故事听魔怔了，可他又不甘于此，亲都亲了，这个偷心贼越来越过分，再不问清楚真要被人偷个一干二净再也回不了头，所以他忍不到明天维科再来找他就扶着拐棍一瘸一拐地准备去找维科问个明白，在月色笼罩的宅子里走了一大圈才在阳台找到他。

今天是满月，不知道是不是错觉，那个月亮大的离谱，维科站在围栏边回过头时，那双眼睛又让埃法特想起了一个半月前的那晚。

“你是来抓我的吗？”

还是那个清冷的声音，不过现在却带着些许狡黠的笑意，埃法特咽了咽口水，鬼使神差般地上前一步点头说道，“对，你偷了我的东西。”

维科靠坐在围栏上歪头思考了一会儿不解地问，“我不记得我有拿你的东西。”

埃法特站在维科面前，低头看着他那个有点挑衅的眼神捉住他的手指放在了狂跳不止的心口，深吸一口气后哑着嗓子说，“有，你把这个拿走了。”

安静的夜里只能听到风声和虫鸣，维科仰着头与埃法特四目相对，精灵的面颊发烫眼神却非常认真，指尖下的心跳如同要挣出胸膛一般。

“但是我不是告诉过你，被我拿走的东西我一样都不会还回去的嘛。”

“那怎么办？这个对我来说太重要了，你不能一点补偿都没有。”

埃法特期待地看着维科的眼睛，下一秒就被人揪着领子亲过来，唇舌交缠的热吻亲的埃法特头脑一片空白，只觉得原来这个猫魅也能有如此热情似火的时候。

“你一个多月前第一次看到我的时候有没有想这么做？”

埃法特单手搂着怀里的猫魅，琢磨了一会儿老老实实地回答，“没有，你溜得太快了我没反应过来。”

维科的脸色黑了一下，立刻想要挣开埃法特的手，这一次却被埃法特低头堵上嘴，搭在腰上的手不老实地绕上了尾巴。

拐杖被慢慢松开，埃法特靠着围栏坐了下来，维科的热情实在有些出人意料，尤其是眼下这个猫魅一直在撩拨着埃法特，一股邪火烧的他理智尽退。

他放任维科解开了自己衬衫的扣子，微凉的手钻进了衣服里，所以埃法特也不甘落后，两只手一起揉着维科的屁股，拨弄着尾根的毛直到怀里的猫魅开始发抖。

“补偿的话就拿这个来补偿吧，”维科说着用屁股蹭了蹭身下那个鼓起来的裤裆，眯起眼睛贴着埃法特的耳朵说道，“埃法特，对我做你想做的。”

精灵的大手足以托住维科的脑袋，埃法特觉得颈侧痒痒的，那些湿漉漉的舔咬逼得他不得不尽快进行下一步，丰满的臀肉轻轻抓一把就会从指缝里溢出些许。

谁都没有再说话，只有沉重的呼吸声交织在一起，埃法特握着那根精巧的肉棒慢慢套弄，直到维科整个人都软在他怀里，渐渐哼出声。

“再快一点……呜……让我射出来……”

埃法特一直专注地看着维科的脸，沾染了情欲的模样比之前更加艳丽，泛红的眼尾让人忍不住想多欺负一下，所以他低头咬住了猫耳，一边舔进耳道里一边加快了套弄。

维科的确叫的更大声了，好听的声音喘得埃法特血气上涌，这个猫魅没几下就颤颤巍巍地射在了埃法特手里，瘫软的身体就像是化开的一汪春水，不管怎么碰都会敏感地颤动起来。

沾了精水的手指慢慢摸索着穴口，维科抬起头追着索吻，当指尖试探着深入其中的时候几声拔高的呻吟从唇齿间漏了出来。

“唔……再深一点……”

维科并不满足于手指一直浅浅地按揉着，想要获得更实质性的快感，可是当埃法特真的擦过腺体插到底时，他又夹紧身体让里面的手指有点动弹不得。

“放松维科，”埃法特低声哄着怀里的猫魅，“不好好扩张你会受伤的。”

“我……呜……”维科刚说一个字就被手指狠狠顶了一下穴心，话到嘴边生生变成了喘息，只好咬着埃法特的脖子慢慢让自己放松下来。

内腔渐渐变得湿滑，淌出越来越多的淫水蹭湿了埃法特的手，软穴已经可以容纳下两根手指的侵犯了，此刻正抵着腺体操得起劲，快感弄得维科叫出哭腔，尚未意识到自己被人弄得如此狼狈不堪时就翻着眼睛达到后庭高潮。

“舒服吗？”

埃法特一边问一边解开腰带掏出忍耐已久的肉棒，将还没有回神的猫捞起来一些，用湿漉漉的臀缝夹住粗长的性器。维科张着嘴喘了好久才回神，屁股下面那个一直顶着穴口的大家伙显然又让他开始想入非非。

“埃法特，刚刚那个好舒服……让我更舒服一点！”

湿热的穴口不断吸着肉棒的顶端，如同在催促着埃法特快点将他彻底侵占一样，在这个只有月光照下来的阳台上，那张满是潮红的脸带着别样的诱惑力，蛊惑着埃法特慢慢挤进他的身体。

“好涨……再深一点……”

尽管他的屁股已经被撑到极限，酸胀与疼痛却催化了快感，维科在不知不觉中又高潮了一轮，直到完全做到底时小腹上甚至可以摸到撑出来的一点顶端。

背上的衬衫早就被汗浸湿了，维科抱着埃法特的脑袋迟迟匀不出力气继续，但埃法特就没那么好受了，湿热的内腔紧紧裹着肉棒，他只想狠狠操开这里，让维科为自己浪叫出来。

“别！等一下！现在还不可以……呜……慢一点……”

一双手托着维科的屁股开始慢慢上下挪动，让维科一下子有点慌神，但埃法特紧紧抓着他的屁股帮他逐渐加大抽送的频率和幅度，肉刃上的青筋和血管磨得维科尖叫不止，渐渐得又开始胡乱叫起来。

“太快了……屁股好舒服……干死我吧！”

埃法特渐渐松开手，任由维科自己扭着屁股迎合深顶，溅出来的淫水蹭的交合处一片湿泞，反复得高潮几乎弄得维科意识涣散。

“我喜欢你，维科，让我留在你身边吧。”

埃法特紧紧抱着这个已经沉溺于情欲的人低声说着，却没想维科还能迷迷糊糊地捧起他的脸断断续续地说，“我……我都已经被你抓住了……呜……让我射出来……”

一只手堵住了维科即将要射的肉棒，他拼命挣扎了一会儿，埃法特却难得强势地按住了他的手，还恶意抠着冒水的铃口贴着维科的耳朵问，“你还没说你的回答呢？”

“我答应我什么都答应！不要再弄了……”维科痛痛快快的又泄了一轮，在极致的快感中抱着埃法特的脖子含住了精灵长长的耳尖，“灌满我，埃法特，我想要你。”

“好。”

“我们还要坐在这里歇多久？大半夜的你会着凉的。”

埃法特抱着餍足的猫咪看了一眼天上的月亮，虽然他用衣服盖在了维科的身上，不过夏夜还是有点微凉，尤其是刚刚做完到现在，两个人身上还有点黏糊糊的液体。

维科懒洋洋的抬头换个方向枕在埃法特胸口，像极了一只怠惰的猫，咂摸咂摸嘴哑着嗓子说道，“我再歇一下，你还不是要我扶你回去。不歇够力气怎么扛得动你。”

埃法特有点哭笑不得，他抬起手想要摸一摸维科的脑袋，只是有些犹豫了一下，维科忽然睁开眼睛看着他调侃道，“想摸就摸嘛，你总是在犹豫什么？”

悬在半空的手一下子按在了维科头上用力揉了几下，把头发搞得一团乱。维科正要龇牙发作时却又被埃法特紧紧抱住，也只好暂时作罢。

“维科，被我抓住了的话你可别再翻窗户跑了。”

维科噗嗤一声笑出来，收紧了抱在埃法特腰上的手亲昵地在他嘴上啄了一口。

“既然是我自愿被抓的就一定不会再离开，埃法特，你可要做好这个觉悟哦！”


End file.
